Tular Windswift
Tular Windswift is the son of Tathras, and Waena Stagshade making him a member of the Stagshade Family. Tular Stagshade would grow up the youngest son of the politically motivated Tathras Stagshade of whom had spent his life building what he saw as a true Ulthuan noble class in Quel'Thalas and despite being raised in order to become a noble in Darnassus it was Tular who moved towards the direction of the Druids. Against the wishes of his powerful father it was Clintar Dreamwalker who inducted Tular into the Druids of which was a great political event as Tathras Stagshade had used great political effort to end this attempt by Clintar. Tular would enter the Emerald Dream for the first time alongside his friend Milanas Sagesinger and together the two would spend several years in the Emerald Dream where during there time there it was Tular that discovered signs of the Emerald Nightmare having expanded and took part in several fights against the rising power of the Nightmare. While battling against the Nightmare it was Tular that came to befriend Lynul Windswift a prominent Druid and in this friendship he came to be obsessed with Lynul's daughter Alavanna Windswift of whom the homesick Lynul was constantly creating apparition of, and with each passing day it was Tular who found it more difficult to remain in the dream instead longing to meet Alavanna who he was seeing almost every day as she entered the dream unknowingly in her own dreams. Tular Stagshade would upon waking from the Emerald Dream come to find the real version of the Sentinel Alavanna Windswift and despite attempts by his family to have him marry a more prominent noble he would reject all this renouncing his claim in the Stagshade Family and would take on the surname of Windswift upon marrying his beloved Alavanna. Characteristics Personality History Early History Tular Stagshade would grow up the youngest son of the politically motivated Tathras Stagshade of whom had spent his life building what he saw as a true Ulthuan noble class in Quel'Thalas and despite being raised in order to become a noble in Darnassus it was Tular who moved towards the direction of the Druids. The Druids Against the wishes of his powerful father it was Clintar Dreamwalker who inducted Tular into the Druids of which was a great political event as Tathras Stagshade had used great political effort to end this attempt by Clintar. The Dream Tular would enter the Emerald Dream for the first time alongside his friend Milanas Sagesinger and together the two would spend several years in the Emerald Dream where during there time there it was Tular that discovered signs of the Emerald Nightmare having expanded and took part in several fights against the rising power of the Nightmare. Obsession While battling against the Nightmare it was Tular that came to befriend Lynul Windswift a prominent Druid and in this friendship he came to be obsessed with Lynul's daughter Alavanna Windswift of whom the homesick Lynul was constantly creating apparition of, and with each passing day it was Tular who found it more difficult to remain in the dream instead longing to meet Alavanna who he was seeing almost every day as she entered the dream unknowingly in her own dreams. Falling in Love Tular Stagshade would upon waking from the Emerald Dream come to fall in love with the Sentinel Alavanna Windswift and despite attempts by his family to have him marry a more prominent noble he would reject all this renouncing his claim in the Stagshade Family and would take on the surname of Windswift upon marrying his beloved Alavanna. 'Family Members' Alavanna_Windswift.jpg|Alavanna Windswift - Wife|link=Alavanna Windswift Nylindia Featherbreeze.jpg|Nylindia Featherbreeze - Cousin|link=Nylindia Featherbreeze Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Redone.jpg|Saelar Dewwalker - Uncle|link=Saelar Dewwalker Milanas Sagesinger.jpg|Milanas Sagesinger - Cousin|link=Milanas Sagesinger 'Relationships' Sunilda Turnau.jpg|'Sunilda Turnau' - Ally -|link=Sunilda Turnau Amalina Turnau.jpg|'Amalina Turnau' - Ally -|link=Amalina Turnau Alavanna Windswift.jpg|Alavanna Windswift - Lover|link=Alavanna Windswift Category:Windshift Family Category:People Category:People of France Category:People of Quel'Thalas Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf